Danger Areas
Some areas of the map have a "Danger Area" icon on them. Here's a listing of them and the bosses encountered there. Harbor Island ( Levels 3-10) *'Troll's Lair' (3) Troll, Level 3 (Boss) Unarmored Drop info *'Weed Patch' (5) Piggy Bob, Level 5 (Boss) Unarmored ''Drop Info *'Pearl Station''' (7) Tankinator, Level 7 (Boss) Unarmored ''Drop Info *'Import Area''' (8) Mafioso, Level 10 (Boss) unspecified Drop Info Paradise Island (Levels 10-14) *'Desert Storm' (12) Raider Slavemaster, Level 30 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info *'Toxic Wasteland''' (13) Calavera Ant, Level 15 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Hermit Manny, Level 16 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *'Lemon Desert' (13) Raider Shaman, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Raider Colossus, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Raider Goldeye, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Raider Chieftain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *'Blackbeard's Base' (14) Captain Blackbeard, Level 14 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info Steel Island (Levels 15-20) *'Mill Park''' (15) Demolisherbot, Level 15 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info *'Steel Heliport' (16) ED 187, Level 16 (Boss) Mechanical ''Drop Info *'Power Drive''' (18) Devourer Dragon, Level 30 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info *'Power Plant West''' (19) DAEMON, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info The Red Spider Mite, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info Chief Engineer, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *'Foundry Way' (19) Gentech Sentrybot, Level 20 (Mini Boss) Mechanical Mutated Scientist, Level 20 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Breeding Mutant, Level 20 (Boss) Armored Drop info Fireheart, Level 20 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Old World Town (Levels 20-30) *'Casino Royale' (20) Pimp Mother, Level 20 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *'Lovens Park West' (21) SPARTAN, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info Pyrox, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Lava Ant, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *'Orleans Street' (24) Yellow Spider, Level 24 (Boss) Mechanical ''Drop Info *'New Peking Street''' (24) Hooligan Bruiser, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Antiriot Sentry, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info Riot Captain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info Riot Lieutenant, Level 30 (Mini Boss) ''Armored Supersoldier Officer, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *'Lovens Park North' (25) Killmaster, Level 25 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info *'New Moscow Street''' (25) Sun Spider, Level 25 (Boss) Mechanical ''Drop Info *'East Canal''' (30) Akirun , Level 30 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info New Venice (Levels 25-30) *'New Venice Square''' (27) Wrath , Level 30 (Boss)'' Unarmored'' Drop Info Glutton, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Envy, Level 30 (Boss) Unknown Drop Info Chimera, Level 30 (Boss) Unknown Drop Info *'Venice Canal East' (30) Nightclub Bouncer, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Lace, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Leather, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Slave Eater, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info The Diseased, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Jimmy'the Cage', Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Club Flesh VIP, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Bob 'Six Shooter' Kat, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Armored Charlotte, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Mr. Arms, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Sugarcube, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored Control Unit (x4), Level 30 (Mini Boss) Mechanical VIP Guard Bot, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info Queen Mary, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Rockhead, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *New Naples Street (30) Steve the Custodian, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Armored Dr. Bauhoff, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Dr. Catherine, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Security Captain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *'Dawnbreak Square' (30) SENTINEL, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info